


Once Upon A Dream

by kits_lightning



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Disney Fic, Happy Ending, M/M, Masturbation, Sleeping Beauty - Freeform, Voyeurism, mating games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1715204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kits_lightning/pseuds/kits_lightning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Derek saw Stiles was in the forest that borders the Kingdom. </p><p>“I mean seriously, Scott.” He turned around and picked up a brown bunny. “How am I ever supposed to find <i>the one</i> if I’m not even allowed a mile away from home.”  The bunny’s ears twitched and it kicked its tiny legs out and Stiles huffed. “Sure, take their side.” He put the bunny down and continued his rant. </p><p>Derek was immediately charmed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon A Dream

The first time Derek saw Stiles was in the forest that borders the Kingdom. Stiles was walking alone picking berries and complaining to the animals that were following him. 

“I mean seriously, Scott.” He turned around and picked up a brown bunny. “How am I ever supposed to find _the one_ if I’m not even allowed a mile away from home.” The bunny’s ears twitched and it kicked its tiny legs out and Stiles huffed. “Sure, take their side.” He put the bunny down and continued his rant. 

Derek was immediately charmed. Stiles spoke enthusiastically and made dramatic hand gestures to his furry audience while keeping a delightful smile on his face. He seemed as tall as Derek but much leaner, his skin was fair and perfect, decorated with a series of subtle moles that had Derek wondering how much of his body they covered. His hair was dark and a few inches long and he had a delicate upturned nose that made his face all the more captivating. He began to walk towards the boy to introduce himself.

“Ugh, I wish you guys could understand. The man in my dreams is _perfect_.” Derek stopped in his tracks and took cover behind a tree. “I mean—he’s tall, strong, has dark hair and impossible eyes.” He sighed and leaned against a tree a few feet in front of Derek, but hadn’t noticed him. “I just wish I could meet him so he could take me like he does in my dreams.” He said while biting his lips and Derek’s heart began to beat quickly at Stiles’ words and at his mouth. 

Stiles sat at the base of the tree and closed his eyes as he untied his trousers, giving Derek a view of his hard length and pert ass. “At night, I dream he kisses me until I can’t breathe, undresses me and stares as if he wants to consume me.” Stiles began to stroke himself, moaning as his other hand traveled under his shirt and pinched his nipple causing his entire body to shiver at the touch. Derek was beginning to feel himself grow in his trousers, licking his dry lips when Stiles’ voice became huskier. “He kisses every inch of my body, but never where I need him until I feel like I’m desperate for it.” Derek’s eyes widened and his breath caught at the confession. “He makes me beg him to fuck me.” Derek forced himself to stay put when the boy spread his legs and began stroking faster.

“He takes his time opening me up, hitting me right where it makes me see stars over and over again.” When Stiles began panting and making more delicious noises, Derek thought for a moment about leaving but instead he stepped out from behind the tree and moved carefully to get a better view when Stiles got louder. Stiles’ eyes were closed, his face flushed, mouth obscenely open and his head thrown back in bliss as his hand moved hastily. 

Derek watched as Stiles brought himself to the brink of orgasm, body tensed and chest heaving, hand moving desperately on his length. “Then—he—he finally thrusts himself inside me—filling me up until I—I—fuck!” Calling out for his dream man, Stiles spilled onto the forest floor. He looked utterly wrecked and sated and Derek wanted nothing more than to be the reason Stiles looked like that. 

When Stiles began to gather his things after he redressed himself, Derek stepped up to him, revealing himself. He would never forget the blush that ran down from Stiles’ face to his throat when he saw Derek for the first time. He kept sneaking nervous glances back to the tree, probably wondering if Derek saw or heard him. He told Derek that he wasn’t allowed to speak to strangers. Derek’s only response was to smile and say, “I’m not a stranger, we’ve met before.” 

Stiles gaped at him and with wide golden eyes asked, “When?”

“Once upon a dream.” Derek leaned forwards and gave Stiles a chaste kiss. Stiles seemed shocked at the gesture until he blinked a few times and wrapped his arm around Derek’s neck, pulling him back into a deeper kiss. They both moaned at the contact and when their lips parted Derek knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life taking Stiles apart until he looked as debauched as he did on the forest floor. 

And together, they lived happily ever after. 

 

**~*~ The End ~*~**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> You can check out my tumblr [here](http://the-fandom-life-for-me.tumblr.com/)


End file.
